Jaso Arata
Jaso Arata (アラタを受信, Arata o jushin) is the current Village Head of Takigakure. He seeks to make the Arata Clan the most revered in the shinobi world; but on a peaceful level. He also has made it his mission to forage a bond with his distant brothers. Background ---- Jaso is the oldest of all of Amaya Arata's children. Together they foraged a seemingly unbreakable bond. They frequently cooked together as well as read stories together. At the age of six, Amaya Arata left Jaso; in hopes that she could breed with more powerful men to make her clan strong. In spite of his mother's opportunistic attitude, Jaso never let that deter him from his dream of one day leading Takigakure. But one day after being read to sleep Jaso awoke to an empty house; he figured that his mother left out to get ingredients. After several days she did not return. Jaso took to the village in search for a sign of his mother; but to no avail. He was heartbroken, devastated that his beloved mother could so easily rid herself from him; he soon collapsed from exhaustion. He was found by Kakuzu, of whom had nothing but suspicion in the boy. He tended to the boy's wounds and fed him. Jaso explained what occured recently to Kakuzu and began to cry. Kakuzu quickly decided to train the kid; through this training and feeding relationship Jaso began to feel content. He began to feel loved again, like he was not trash someone could just throw away. Through tedious effort Kakuzu taught him Water Release: Wild Water Wave. When he first successfully performed the technique, he ran up and hugged Kakuzu saying he loved him dearly. But this relationship would not last. Kakuzu, of whom had just returned from his fateful mission in Konoha. Kakuzu was wanted by Takigakure forces, for not successfully completing his misison. While Jaso was asleep, Kakuzu injected mysterious blood into Jaso. The blood was that of the scorch release user, Pakura. Kakuzu hoped that this experiment would aid Jaso in his arduous quest to lead Takigakure. Before Jaso could wake up, Takigakure shinobi stormed the house and Kakuzu fled the village. Jaso was abandoned and alone again. Alone he had to fend for himself, struggling to eat and sleep. On one occasion he was out begging for food when Hisen and Shibuki found him; they treated him to ramen. Afterwards he and Shibuki played together, then they all slept under the famous tree. But when he awoke they were gone, once again he was abandoned. Sometime after his mother's departure he became a genin. He was placed on an exclusive team led by Hisen; along with other members Shibuki and Nana Kohaku. Together that all formed unbelievable bonds and learned the true meaning of being shinobi. Team Hisen did enter the Chūnin Exams in Konoha, about two years before Naruto. All members did successfully become Chūnin. Personality ---- Jaso was once a cheerful, radiant, curious and intuitive child. Although he did ponder on the identity and whereabouts of his unnamed father, he did not ask suggesting that he is conscious of when to refrain from certain situations. He was always eager to learn, cook, and read; suggesting he possesses a strong desire to acquire knowledge. As depicted in the anime, he almost always shows common courtesy and respects his elders and peers; habits taught to him by his mother. He always uses honorifics like "sensai" or "sama", something considered commonplace in society. After his mother's departure, he began to become deteriorate emotionally and socially. He would constantly talk in his sleep and say, "Mother what are cooking today" or "Mother where are you?" He would also constantly sleep search, leaving the house to unknowingly search for his mother. Although he was going through this situation he would mask his emotions to everyone. Not showing his unhappiness or uneasiness. In Part II, his quest to connect with his brothers emerges. Shibuki points out this contradiction in Jaso's quest: he is driven to acquire brethren and resurrect his clan but he does not realize the clan and ties he has already built in the village. Yet Jaso shrugs off this accusation, and theorizes that to be truly content he must continue to build upon his lineage and bring them together. Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Jinchūriki